The Lesson
by B.Logan
Summary: Ray is gone but now Josh has some questions for Aidan


**This is my third story. I am not a writer nor would I ever pretend to be but I can't get these guys out of my head. Please review there are so many good writers here I would love to hear from. Please, please, .**

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else. In fact I barely have grip on my thoughts.

**The Lesson**

Ray was gone and the house quiet and back to "normal" once again. He and Aidan tried to slip back into the daily routine that had developed since they became roommates. Only now because of Ray new worries were rattling around in Josh's head. Thoughts that he couldn't really shake, questions formed that he could not ignore. It was like a light had been turned on and its beam was shining right on Aidan.

Aidan was sitting on the couch casually flipping through the pages of the latest book he was reading. Josh had just finish up his dinner dishes, when he emerged from the kitchen Aidan could feel the tension in the air. Josh had been acting a weird all week long and today he had been incredibly antsy. When josh step foot into the room he opened his mouth he started a stuttering sound.

Glancing up from is book Aden knew something was coming. He decided to cut Josh off before he could begin his beating around the bush.

"Out with it."  
>"Out with wwhat?"<br>"I don't know, but you have been acting strange around me all week. You're even beginning to weird Sally out a bit."

"What no. Your iman…"  
>Aidan silenced him with a look.<p>

"Josh…"  
>"Ok. Ok it just that Ray got me thinking about some stuff."<br>"Like…"  
>"Well me being a wolf and well you.. ya know being a ..a"<br>"Vampire" Aidan finished putting down his book completely.

"Well yeah, he said that vampires we bad, mean, jealous and dangerous, and I know your not like that. I tried to tell him your different but ..."

"…but, you're worried?"

So soft was Josh's reply that anyone else my not have heard him at all. "Yeah. A bit"

In his best parental voice "Well Ray is right. Vampires are dangerous, but you knew that already. You need to avoid them. What else did he tell you?

"He said a lot of things, that you hate us because were alive and your not.. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"dead? undead? Alive?"

"Well I am not exactly any of those thing"

"What do you mean?"

Aidan liked Josh they had known each other for a while now and had been roommates for a few months. Things had been going well and Aidan had been hoping to avoid this kind of conversation. He purposeful avoided situations that showcased his less human side even while around the home. He was hoping that his mug of blood in the morning was as far as it would go. Even that took some getting use to on Josh's part. That first week he filled the fridge Josh could barely stay in the kitchen with him. Josh found excuses to eat on the way in to work or would get up early and eat before Aidan came down for breakfast. But he had adjusted and now they sat together in the morning drank, ate and read the paper.

Staring into Josh's big trusting eyes he felt like he owed him something. Standing up from the couch he waved him over. Josh took one step forward, than hesitated.

Aidan moved away from of the couch and stepped closer to Josh, stopping just inches away. Josh found this to be uncomfortably close as Aidan invaded his personal space. He was about to take a step back, but than with out a word Aidan reached out and grabbed Josh's arm and pulled it toward him. As he did so he slid his hand down Josh's arm eventual grabbed his hand. Josh stared down at Aidan hand holding his own. He felt a warm flush in his face in spite of the icy grip. His eyes followed their hands as Aidan lifted it and placed it in his chest.

Josh looked up confused in to Aidan's face not comprehending. Aidan rolled his eyes and grabbed Josh, pulling him into a bare hug and shoving Josh's face into his chest. At first Josh tried to pull away, Aidan held him tight and after a few seconds Josh stopped squirming.

Suddenly Josh pulled away his hands gripping Aidan shoulders, a look of shock on his face "oh my god Aidan.." putting his ear back on Aidan chest "you've got no heartbeat? How? How can that be?"

"Well we don't really need to circulate blood. When it's in us and we just kind of absorb the nutrients the essence from of it."

"So that's why you hands are so cold and your skin so pale."

"umhum" nodding yes "Look Josh I guess it about time we talked. There are things you should know about vampires, especially if you're going to go picking fights with them."

"I'm not" he stammered "I don't, do that sor.."

Ignoring Josh's protest he continued, "First were stronger then we look."

"Yeah I know your strong I've seen you lift patients all by yourself. Plus I have been beaten by vampires before, remember?"

Again ignoring Josh and continuing his lecture "Next, we are fast. We can move very quickly, we have fast reflexes for…well hunting."

"God Aidan hunting what? …people?" Josh voice raising an octave.

He replied flatly "Yes."

"Third vampires need blood…."

"Yeah, duh everybody knows that."

"No. We _**need **_blood, our whole body craves it, we can't exist with out it. It's why we live for so long.

"How long?"

"Long."

"So your what your like fifty, sixty something, like that?"

Aidan just smirked and continued on.

"Josh do you trust me?"

"Yeah" came the slow reply.

"Josh?"

"Yes" this time with more conviction.

With that Aidan took a step back away from Josh and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again they we black.

Josh flinched a little. Aidan remained unmoving.

Than Josh did what exactly what people do when the see a vampires eyes up close for the first time and last time…He leaned in closer. Aidan maintained absolute stillness – no breath, no movement, no body heat. He did nothing to break the trance.

Josh was lost and searching, for what he did not know. All he could see was his own reflection, his brow furrowed in curiosity and starting back at him as he peered deep in to the impenetrable shiny blackness. He had to move closer. He had to see inside. Josh placed his face mere inches from the vampire.

Aidan could feel the hot breath on his face, he could sense Josh's heart beating and hear the blood moving throughout his veins. He could smell the wolf. It was different, strong, and earthy. It smelled good to him.

Aidan fought back his instinct to strike, giving Josh as much time as he could to explore his eyes; but he had to break the trance or risk hurting his friend.

"Soooo" he drug the word out slowly and with a slight head tilt and a shrug. His fangs changing the sound of his voice "This is me, this is what I am."

Josh pulled back blinked once and actually saw Aidan for the first time. His face had whole different look to it. His mouth was push forward as his lips struggled to cover the protruding fangs. The blackness of his eyes made his pale skin look as if it were glowing. His handsome face looked deeper, older and more grounded and "beautiful?" Josh instinctively reached up to touch it. He placed his hand on the side of Aidan's face and let his thumb trace down toward his mouth and ran it across his lips. The lips parted his finger eager to enter, gently found its way into his mouth where he ran it over all Aidan's upper teeth. Taking the time to experience the smoothness every one and stopping in wonder to feel the sharp pointed fangs.

Statue like Aidan closed his eyes and let Josh explore the inside his mouth enjoying the sensation until he couldn't stand it any longer. He reached up a ripped his hand away from his face, a bit more harshly then he intended. Aidan was growing uncomfortable with the situation, he felt himself becoming thirsty, and aroused. In spite of his anxiety he had waited to long, and looked to long and deeply at Josh from behind his black eyes. He was unable to stop himself.

Josh stepped back a few feet a found the wall which he used to prop himself up with.

"Uhm Aidan…"

No response but the large smooth fang-y smile.

"Aidan I think I get now. Ah you can put them way, really."

"I need you."

"What?"

"You trust me right." It was not really a question.

"Ah yeah" Josh replied even more uncertain sounding than before.

Aidan just kept staring at him into his eyes as he closed the space between them. Josh made a dash for the other side of the room but before he could take two steps; Aidan had halted him and slammed him back into the wall. Again Josh tried to wiggle away but Aidan pinned his arms. His icy grasp like iron.

"o.k. Yeah I understand. I get you now…strong…fast"

…and hungry" Aidan moaned. Finishing the sentence while tilting his head.

Josh's thought he was about to go for his throat but instead Aidan attacked his lips.

Aidan put everything he had into that kiss, everything he was- his small amount of remaining humanity and all of the vampire that was left in its place. He may never get another chance. Aidan was desperate for Josh to react, to give back. But it was Josh's wolf that responded, and broke though the trance. Aidan could taste him wild and untamed, much like himself a monster larking below the surface.

It was the most passionate kiss Josh had ever experienced. His insides melted instantly, while his lips quivered, anxious to launch their own courter attack.

But before he could Aidan mouth had left his lips and was now nipping and licking his neck. His entire body was pressed into Josh, rubbing and rocking up against him, his hardness immediate, obvious and unrelenting. Josh felt a wave of heat travel though his entire body as his mind broke free.

Now terrified Josh whispered "Aidan No!" into his friend's ear.

Josh's soft petrified voice stunned him back to the moment, he pulled a way from his neck "Oh my god. Josh I am so sorry…" and with that his eyes retuned to normal and the fangs withdrew.

Josh stared in disbelief as Aidan face change right before his eyes. The passion and need slipped away. It was replace by a mask of expressionless calm, but Josh could sense the fear and self-loathing behind the facade

A second later Aidan was a safe distance away clear across the room. In a calm controlled voice he simply stated, "Ray was right I am dangerous. Your not hurt are you?" he said as if Josh had just tripped over an untied shoelace.

Clearing his thoughts, while straightening his shirt and standing upright from the wall Josh acted casually "No.. no I'm fine.

"Good."

Regrouping while and clapping and rubbing his hands together Josh made for awaked getaway "Well thanks for the lesson. It's late and I'll be heading off to bed now. Got work in the morning and all."

"Josh wait. There is more. There are things, other things you should know about, things that can help keep you safe. Ways to protect yourself."

Josh moved toward the stairs. This time Aidan didn't move to stop him.

"Josh don't go...I didn't mean too…please"Aidan practically begged for a second.

"Thanks, but I think I have learned enough for one night." As he leaped up the steps eager to get to his room and lock the door, behind him. He paused on the landing look back down at Aidan and sighed running his hand through his hair "I know there more, I'm just not ready for it yet." And with that he disappeared to his room.

Aidan was too wound up and needed to sink his teeth into something, someone. He decided that if he was going to get though this night that he needed to get out of the house. So what if he wound up in Rebecca's arms or better yet at the blood den were things were less complicated. He told himself it would be ok; he is a vampire after all. Ray had made sure to remind him about that….and the truth was he was really wasn't ready yet either.


End file.
